Was het echt zo'n goed idee?
by Ketsueki aka Someone
Summary: Ritsuka twijfelt of hij Soubi wel zijn valentijnscadeautje moet geven, en of Soubi het wel leuk gaat vinden. Beetje AU, ligt eraan hoe je t bekijkt.


Was het echt wel zo'n goed idee? Hij was er zeker van, maar nu sijpelde de twijfel langzaam naar binnen. Wat als hij werd betrapt? Wat als zijn geheime liefde het niet mooi vond?

Hij keek naar beneden naar de rozen die in zijn armen lagen. Ze waren prachtig. Het was een heldere, scharlaken kleur. Het was maar goed ook dat ze zo mooi waren, ze waren erg duur. Hij kreeg niet veel zakgeld, en aan deze bloemen had hij twee weken zakgeld besteed! Heh, hij leek wel gek, om zoveel geld uit te geven aan een paar stomme bloemen!

De jongen wierp een blik op het huis, een paar meter van hem vandaan. Hij voelde zijn hartslag versnellen toen hij dacht aan zijn geliefde die de bloemen op zou pakken. Wat zou hij ermee doen? Zou hij ze verbranden, of meteen weggooien? Of zou hij ze in een mooie vaas zetten, op een ereplaatsje in zijn vensterbank? Zou hij de jongen bellen? Of zelfs bij hem langs komen...?

Zijn gezicht werd meteen rood toen hij daar aan dacht. Natuurlijk zou dat niet gebeuren!

Hij beet op zijn lip, schudde zijn hoofd en maakte toen zijn besluit. Voorzichtig liep hij naar de deur van het huis. Hij gluurde even door het raam om er zeker van te zijn dat de ander hem niet in de gaten had, voordat hij zachtjes de rozen en het briefje op de deurmat legde. Hij keek er even naar, totdat hij zijn aandacht richtte op de deurbel. Durfde hij aan te bellen om hem ervan op de hoogte te stellen dat er iets voor zijn huis lag? Of was hij te laf? Zijn ademhaling versnelde, en hij voelde zijn handen zweterig worden. Hij zuchtte, kneep in zijn arm, en belde toen aan. Alsof hij een moord had gepleegd, rende hij onmiddellijk weg. Weg, weg hier! Hij mocht niet gezien worden!

Toen hij een speeltuintje had bereikt, was hij helemaal buiten adem. Hij strompelde hijgend naar een schommel en liet zich erop neerploffen. Met zijn voeten duwde hij zich langzaam voor- en achteruit. Hij bleef daar enkele minuten zitten om zo weer op adem te komen. Gedachtes vulden zijn hoofd, en bleven aan hem trekken. Alle mogelijke uitkomsten van dit raadsel kwamen langs. Alle behalve een.

Hij schrok op toen hij zijn telefoon voelde trillen. Hij haalde hem uit zijn zak en bekeek het beeldschermpje. Zijn ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes toen hij de naam herkende. Hij aarzelde even, maar drukte toen op het antwoordknopje. Hij hield zijn trillende hand tegen zijn oor, en wachtte.

"Ritsuka? Waar ben je nu?"

Oh god, dit kon je niet menen! Hij wilde hem opzoeken?

"Uh... I-in het park... Maar je hoeft niet te komen! Helemaal niet!"

Zijn hart klopte in zijn keel. Als hij nu langs zou komen, zou hij het begeven!

"Blijf daar, ik moet iets tegen je zeggen."

"Kan dat niet via de telefoon?" vroeg de jongen ongemakkelijk.

"Nee. Ik kom eraan."

"Nee, wacht-!" Ritsuka wilde nog iets tegenwerpen, maar hij was te laat. De klanken van een opgehangen telefoontje dreunden in zijn oor. Hij liet langzaam zijn telefoon zakken, en klapte hem dicht. Hij bleef zo versteend zitten.

"Ritsuka," herhaalde de stem even later, nu achter de jongen op de schommel.

Ritsuka keek over zijn schouder. "Hoi Soubi..." zei hij zachtjes.

De man liep naar de jongen toe. "Dankjewel voor de rozen."

"G-... Geen probleem," antwoordde Ritsuka blozend. Het was even stil, op Soubi's voetstappen na, totdat een klein gilletje van de jongen weerklonk.

"S-Soubi? W-wat doe je?" riep hij uit toen hij de armen van de man om zich heen voelde.

"Ik omhels je," fluisterde Soubi in Ritsuka's oor. Hij kuste Ritsuka's wang. "Ik wil iets tegen je zeggen."

"W-wat is dat dan? En moet je per se me daar voor knuffelen?" De jongen raakte lichtelijk in paniek. Dit kon nooit waar zijn!

"Ja, dat is nodig. Ritsuka... Ik hou van je..."

Ritsuka verstarde. Oh god, nog meer verassingen! Dit _moest_ gewoon een leugen zijn!

"Meen je dat...?" vroeg hij, bang voor het antwoord.

Soubi glimlachte. "Ja, dat meen ik."

Ritsuka knikte en staarde naar de grond. "Ik... Je weet het eigenlijk al..."

Soubi kuste de wang van de jongen opnieuw. "Ik wil het van je horen. Uit jouw mond," fluisterde hij.

Ritsuka's wangen werden alleen nog maar roder toen hij die woorden hoorde. "I-... Ik hou ook van... jou..." mompelde hij.

Soubi glimlachte. "Kom, laten we naar mijn huis gaan. Het is veel te koud buiten om geen jas te dragen."

De jongen voelde toen pas de kou, en knikte. "Okee..." Hij kwam van de schommel af en liep achter Soubi aan.

De man pakte de hand van de jongen.

"Ik hou van je," zei hij nog een keer. "Ik hou van je."


End file.
